The invention relates to a process for cold spraying a layer on a substrate, in which process coating particles are accelerated with a convergent-divergent nozzle in a cold gas jet and deposited on the substrate. In this case, the produced layer has a metallic first microstructure phase made of a metal or a metal alloy and a second microstructure phase made of a plastic.
A process and also a component of the type indicated in the introduction are known, for example, from US 2007/0042218 A1. The process employed to produce this layer is a cold spraying process. In this case, particles of a metal forming the matrix of the layer microstructure and also inter alia particles of a plastic which are to form a soft phase in the matrix are processed together by the cold spraying process. The finished layer then has a closed matrix of the metal, in which the individual particles of the soft phase made of plastic can be identified.